It Started With Curiosity,
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: ALSO ON HOLD! It wasn't out of fear to be exact. More like instinct. Stillness was choking with a passionate coldness around her. His eyes weren't glazed over with the usual cold and hardness, and his face showed the slightest confusion...
1. Chapter 1

**It Started With Curiosity,**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha...

AN:/ im sooo very sorry! i have kinda a writers block... hehe. Anywho... u kno w/ the other stories. But i'll TRY ok! but im so sad abt not having a lot of reviews!! It makes me want to cry! i feel like my stories suck! BIG TIME! So Please, for the sake of my sanity... R&R!

**Her And Him**

**XXX**

The jewel shards... thats why she had continued to come back to this beautiful place, that is, until she fell in love with the silver-haired hanyou... _Inuyasha_. She knew he could never return those feelings because she would always be Kikyo... his first love.

Yes, she knew. And again and again she witnessed them together. But this time she didn't feel jealousy or sadness... she felt the hot surge of power you call rage, run through her blood. How could he love the shadow, the vile, tainted creature of what once was his first love, Kikyo?

Could he not see she was not his to take any longer? Could he not feel the dark taintedness from her? Stupid, yes thats what he was. She cared for him still, that could never change, but who ever said she had to stay true and native to him? No one of course...

**XXX**

He didn't kno why he was compelled to see if she was safe. No idea whatsoever. Maybe it was the fact she was the purest being to him. Or because she was different from the rest of her weak kind. Maybe because she stood out from the rest and caught his attention( attentions he should say... :p). Or maybe it was because he was just plain old curious. Arrgh! No! She was human and far below his attention!

But her loyalty to his idiot of a half-brother and human companions was something that could not be easily found. And her eyes had a hidden fire, a hidden fire that danced for him in her bright blue eyes every time he crossed them.

No, he couldn't be curious, because only cats were curious. And that same curiosity killed the damn cat, but then again... he wasn't a cat. He was an inu. And that brought a small smirk to his pale kissed face.

Ok, maybe he was curious, but how could he not be? She was a fire, and he, the ice... opposites attract.

**XXX**

Ok, its a short chappie, but its a good start right? I already have the 2nd chapter, but i want reviews(at least 7) be4 i update again! Hehe im evil... anywho, tell me what u guys think! Special thankx to those that do.

- **BMT**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started With Curiosity,**

AN:/ All questions will be answered ( hopefully) by the end of this chapter. I also thought i should inform you guys that this may be a short story, i'd say 11-14 chapters... maybe less. And I truly thank all to those that reviewed, also, i wanted to say I tried to make this chapter a long, detailed, and corrected piece... any flames are welcomed ( but not liked too much, lol). Anywho...

XXX

It was again one of those boring days, you know, the same old same old? Again the group was traveling in silence, though it was welcomed, they were all pulled into their own thoughts and feelings. The final battle was growing closer and all were trying to compose themselves, ready for just about anything. And all, especially Inuyasha, thought on the possibility of their treasured friend being trapped in her own time, never to come back because no one knew exactly how the young miko traveled through the old well.

They believed it was because of the Jewel but their thoughts could be wrong, and they could only guess what would happen. Inuyasha didn't want the young beauty to leave, at least not until he told her of his feelings that he had taken 3 years to sort out. Though he was still confused and uncertain, he did know he wanted her to be by his side and as his friend or maybe more. Her presence could make him relax and forget the days events and he wanted that feeling of peace never to leave.

Kagome at the moment was trying to decide on whether she wanted to stay in this time or her own, but what was there to stay for here once their hunt was over? Inuyasha loved Kikyo and in his eyes she would always _be_ her. That was something she didn't want, ever... but she knew it couldn't be helped. A sigh excaped her parted lips as she closed her eyes to keep these stupid thoughts from her mind.

To busy herself, Kagome snook a glance at Miroku and Sango, trying to put her mind on them. They both loved and cared for each other, Sango even told her they had discussed their present relationship, but did not confess their feelings to one another. Everyone knew they were ment to be together, everyone saw the stolen glances they sent the other... except for them, of course.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought about their situation and their stubbornness, but she knew they shouldn't try anything too serious with the final battle coming... no one could make any promises. Because absolutly no one knew the outcome for any of them or the battle.

Kagome wanted to see her family and tell them of the possibility that she might not ever see them again, but instinct was telling her she should stay in this time for a while.. something was going to happen, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

**XXX**

Seriously, this was getting the most irritating! He hated it when he had time to think now, absolutely hated it. When he was alone or had time to think, all he thought about was _her_. Did she place a curse or enchantment over him? No... she didn't seem the type. He knew something was happening, at least to him... he didn't know about the girl. Could she possibly think about himself as much as he thought about her? This was something he didn't know, and he didn't like not knowing things.

He absolutely hated the fact the situation was out of his grasp. Always had he been in control of nearly everything, he didn't bend to fate's or the world's will, fate and the world bent to his. He was in control of his destiny, nothing could change that, but here was a mere slip of a girl making his entire plans crumble!

Gods, how he hated her! Well, wanted to anyway... that really didn't seem possible. Ever since his first encounter with her, he had an interest. When they had encountered again, he saw how much she progressed, becoming more interested. And the next few encounters, he had saved her and listened to her. He knew his interest in her would never be satisfied, so he let it go to the wind, and now it was back... way stronger than before.

He was sure on one thing though... he needed it satisfied, and fast.

**XXX**

It was now dusk and the gang was looking for a good place to camp. Inuyasha had been in a good mood lately so everyone was relieved. When they found a camp Kagome silently went straight to cooking, knowing everyone was hungry and exhausted from the days events. They found 7 shards in the last two days, and the battles could be handled but with no rest it wore the group out.

Kagome was humming while she made ramen for everyone, seemingly happy. Shippo was helping her today just as happy as her, chattering away about less important things but Kagome smiled and nodded every once in awhile to show she was listening. Sometimes she would ask questions or say something, making Shippo's emerald eyes glow and shimmer more so than they already were. Everyone saw the love in his eyes when he was with the young miko, and everyone knew he considered her his mother and him, her son.

A loud _SLAP _and _THUD_ were heard through out the small camp, everyone turned heads to see the cause. As always, Miroku was swirlly eyed and on the ground while Sango was fumming and blushing.

" Can you EVER keep your hands to yourself, Monk?" Growled out the young huntress. The said monk just smiled lightly and replied, " Why Sango love, your body is irresistible and you know my hand is cursed." The huntress blushed 10 more shades of red before hitting the monk again, effectively knocking him out cold.

Everyone shook their heads at the monks antics and sighed, all thinking the same thing... _' Will he ever learn?'_ Inuyasha hardly spared a glance at the rest of the group, his thoughts laid elsewhere at the moment. He could sense and see Kikyo's soul collecters from his perch in the tree, summoning him to come. _' But I can't go... Kagome. I'll hurt Kagome if i go. I...'_ The hanyou's thought was interrupted by,

" Inuyasha? Your ramen."

He looked at her for a few moments, making her shift and blush lightly. He knew he felt something toward her, but he couldn't give her what he wanted to, meerly because he believed another had it... his heart. Sorrow and longing hid in his amber colored eyes before he can to a decision. Inuyasha jumped down and landed on the ground lightly before Kagome, who at the moment found the ground interesting.

She could feel his gaze on her, and looked up at him holding out the bowl. Inuyasha closed the gap between them and they stared at eachother for a few moments, the ramen forgotten. Within a blink of an eye Inuyasha hugged her, making her drop the bowl from shock, and took off out of the camp before the bowl even hit the ground. When the bowl finally hit the ground, the others looked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha had been, confused.

" Houshi-sama weren't Kagome and Inuyasha there just a minute ago? Or am I seeing things?" came Sango's worried voice who took a glance at the monk. " Well, you're not seeing things. I think Inuyasha took Kagome to talk." Answered the monk, sipping his tea with his eyes closed. " I don't think I'm even going to try to ask how the hell you know that..." Muttered the young maiden, rolling her eyes at the monk.

**XXXX**

When the wind finally stopped, she opened her eyes and looked up at the hanyou who took her away from camp just a few moments ago with confusion in her eyes. " Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively. His eyes were closed as he breathed in deeply. She knew he was indulging himself in her scent, well thats what he said when she asked him about it last time. She waited patiently for him to start talking, but became unnerved when he stared at her intently, seeming as though he would never blink. She knew he had heard her so she wasn't going to say anything... at least not yet.

" Kagome..." His soothing and familar voice pierced through her mind. She slowly looked into his eyes, reading the sorrow and longing, he was seeing Kikyo... not her. She sighed sadly and hung her head. A grip under her chin brought her to look into his eyes again, she saw the spark flutter through them.

" I know. And I'm not." He said, reading her thoughts. Her eyes once again started to water... _' Do you really mean that Inuyasha?'_ She thought, hope digging its way into her slowly healing heart.

" Kagome, I... you..." He closed his eyes forming the words he was going to say. " I don't know about her... but I know there is something... there. And I don't know what it is exactly, but I know I must..." He lowered his head, she could feel the regret and sadness coming off of him, but waited for him to finish. " I know I must go and see her tonight, but I felt as though I needed to tell you. I care for you, really I do, but I can't give you something when I don't have it."

He looked back at her slightly understanding and pained gaze, and pulled her into a protective embrace. With his face in her hair and his eyes closed, he whispered, " But I can give you promises and concern..." And with that... he was gone, swallowed up by the dark forest to go see the undead miko.

Kagome was left standing in the same position with a shocked face... Inuyasha had never done nor said anything to her like that before! When she finally came out of her stupor, she slowly walked back to the camp, droplets of liquid rolling down her smiling, pale face. _' I think... we just made progress...'_ The blue eyed miko started to laugh lightly. It was about time!

**XXX**

Night had fallen and once again he had time to think... not a good idea. He didn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't even know why she _was_ _in_ his head! Damn curiosity... damn her! Ok he was doing it again, breathe... calm down. But as he breathed in deep, he caught the most unusual scent, one he didn't recognize. It was the scent of a mortal though, a female at that. _' Hmph, I dwell on the woman most of my spare time and yet, I don't even know the woman's scent.'_

A smirk crossed over his face, _' Fun even comes to me...'_ He thought darkly as he became a blurr dashing in and out of the trees.

**XXX**

The young blue-eyed miko came across a hot spring on her way back to camp and decided that since a hot bath was avaliable, why not use it? She squealed and took off her socks and shoes with inhuman speed and tested the water... just right! She stripped off all her clothes and just soaked." Just what I need too!" She muttered to herself, closing her eyes in full relaxation.

_' Inuyasha... god I used to believe he was so perfect! The perfect man... a man with silvery white hair, molten colored eyes, a body carved by the Kamis themselves, and a pale complextion, adorned with two magenta stripes and a blueish - purple crescent moon... WAIT!' _In her mind's eye she pictured the passive face that stared at her so coldly. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she whispered,

" My Kami... I was thinking about..."

**XXX**

He was getting closer to the seductive scent that played on his senses as he dashed in and out of the trees shadows. He was so close he could taste it! He also noted that there were demons about, most likely the female was battling... His smirk widened. _' It would seem this just gets better and better.'_ He thought slowing down as he neared the female. There was a break in the trees that lead to a clearing, he crouched low and stalked silently toward a small opening where he could see the curvey figure leaned against a bolder panting harshly. His eyes widened in the slightest... it was... _Kikyo_. The miko that had sealed Inuyasha!

Why did she smell alive? Was she not dead? He inhaled again... no, she wasn't completely alive. No yet at least. He mentally huffed, _' Inuyasha... you're a fool. When you realise she is alive once more you will leave this woman's reincarnation. You truly are a disgrace. I'll should do you a favor and kill her now.'_

But instead the demon lord chose not to do so because if he did then the chance of satisfying his curiosity with the other miko would be zero to none. The woman chose to ignore him it seemed, he had no business with her so he might as well leave. And as he turned to walk away he heard her whisper...

_" Inuyasha belongs to me... his soul is mine."_

" His life is mine wench, you'd do well to leave him be."

And it was with those words he walked away keeping his thoughts to himself for another part of his lonely soul to listen.

**- Umm.. i'm so sorry and such a bad author! i really wish i could update regularly. it seems impossible. so please bare me! i'll try 2 get the next chapter up! ASAP! until then...**

**TBC**

**-BMT**


End file.
